


I Still

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Dean Ambrose - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Boston, Waverly struggles with her first real test as a mother. Benedict can't help but notice how close he and Waverly have grown, as he tries to cause rifts between her and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still

Benedict struggled in the elevator with a diaper bag over his shoulder, Luna's car carrier in one hand and a overnight bag with her clothing in the other. He had spent an amazing couple of days with his daughter all on his own but it was time to return her to her mother. After his talk with Dean the night before Benedict felt more confident that he didn't have to worry about trying to bring in a lawyer or someone to write up an agreement for them. He wasn't worried that he would have to beg and plead for his daughter, Dean would never let that happen. As long as it was kept even between them, so to speak, they wouldn't have a problem. The elevator door opened to Waverly's floor, she stood waiting for her doorway for him. When she saw Luna her smile widened and went rushing up to Benedict and grabbed the car seat from him. He welcomed the weight release.

Waverly tried not to run back into the apartment to get her arms wrapped around her baby. She hadn't seen her in person for two days but it felt like forever. Luna seemed to have grown and become more aware. She smiled up at her mother as Waverly placed her car seat on the floor and knelt next to her. Waverly would have a hard time putting Luna down today.

“Where's Dean?” Benedict looked around the apartment as Waverly picked up Luna from the car seat. He could see the tell tale signs that he was around. A suitcase thrown in the corner by the bed room over flowing with clothing he probably was going to keep there. Spare sets of shoes by the door, his leather jacket flung over the back of the couch. There was a few boxes scattered around the apartment, Ben couldn't tell if it was from Waverly's recent move or more of Dean moving in. A pang of jealousy ran through him. He had never seen Waverly's place so domesticated. Added to the mixture of Dean's scatterings there were laundry baskets of baby clothing and he actually smelled something cooking. He bit his lip to drop the emotion running through him. His place would never be like this.

“Dean is working,” Waverly said in a sing-song-voice picking up her daughter before blowing kisses on her stomach. Luna giggled as Waverly kissed her cheeks this time. “He doesn't have to be there tonight, but he's at a signing. He should be back within the hour.”

“Good,” Benedict nodded lightly.

“Good? Ben what's going on something wrong?” Waverly sat on the couch as Benedict hovered above her nervously.

“No, I just wanted to ask you something and it would've been a bit awkward with Dean hovering around.” Ben winced at himself, he couldn't sound more like an idiot. At least he was able to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

“Really?”

“That came out worse than I wanted,” Taking a deep breath he continued “What I want to ask though is that next week I'll be filming in Boston for a month.”

“Ben that's great news!”

“Yes, it is, but I wanted to see if you would like to come with me. Spend the month in Boston with me, and I can spend some more time with Luna. I realized when I was with her those couple of days I don't want to miss more than I have to.”

“I uhm,” Waverly blinked slowly as she looked down at Luna. She wouldn’t want to miss a minute with being with her daughter either. But a whole month in the states? Wouldn't that be awkward with Benedict? What would Dean think of it? “I'm sure Jenna wouldn't exactly like that idea.”

“Who said Jenna was going to be there,” Benedict shrugged it off. He had already told his wife she was to stay in London. Their marriage was still mostly a secret he planned to keep it that way. He had already decided however if Luna's birth got out, it wouldn't matter.

“I just assumed.”

“No it's alright, she's got business here she won't be coming. But I'd love it if you and Luna could! I've got a nice two story colonial house, twenty minutes or so from Boston. Please say you'll come. You don't have work do you?” Ben couldn't help the pleading in his voice. Alone time is what he needed with her, it would make their relationship better, easier.

“Ben, I—no I don't have work,” Waverly was dumbfounded. It was only weeks ago that she couldn't stand the sight of the man but now she was actually considering spending a month with him in the states. For the sake of their daughter, and he wouldn't be around that much. It would give her time to bond with Luna as well. Looking down at Luna she bounced her lightly on her knee, earning a giggle she couldn't keep her away “Yes, yes we'll go to Boston. We might be able to work it out with Dean's schedule, spend a couple of days with him.”

“Good,” Benedict grinned tightly, that's not really what he wanted. He couldn't exactly say that to her. What ever time he would spend with her would be great for him. Their alone time with their daughter would be the perfect time to repair their relationship and trying to make it better, even if he could never have her the same way he would take whatever he could get.

Ben sat down next to Waverly resisting the urge to wrap his arm around her and pull her close. He couldn't help but stare at her interacting with Luna. She was bright eyes and smiles. Benedict had never seen her happier or healthier looking. His stomach churned, she had never been like that with him. It wasn't because of Dean, he had to keep telling himself, it was Luna. Ben wished he could tell her how much she still meant to him. How much he loved her more because of Luna. Draping his arm across the back of the sofa he leaned closer.

“Waverly,” She looked up at him, he couldn't believe how close she was to him. It had been months since she could look him in the eye. He inched forward and she didn't move. Ben was snapped out of his trance when he heard keys in the door. Waverly's face brightened as Dean walked into the apartment. Ben slipped away from her pushing himself to the other end of the couch.

“Dean!” Waverly sprang up with Luna in her arms and walked up to her fiancée kissing him lightly. Dean wrapped his arms around his girls and kissed them both before taking Luna from Waverly and peppering kisses all over her face. He kissed Waverly properly this time, as he held Luna off to the side of them. “Ben just dropped her off.”

“Perfect timing then,” Dean looked up at Benedict and nodded at him lightly.

Ben smiled thinly in reply as he pushed himself off the couch, Dean just knew the perfect opportunity to come in. Not that it was really planned, he should've tried to drop the baby off earlier. It wouldn't matter, Ben would have an entire month to be with Waverly and Luna he would just have to wait a few more days. “I should get going, I've got quite a bit to do before I go to the states.” He kissed Luna's head lightly before slipping out the door behind Dean. He couldn't trust himself to say something else to Waverly.

 

 

Waverly curled up next to Dean on the couch after lunch, he wrapped his arm around her as they settled down. She wasn't entirely sure how to bring up the subject of going to Boston with Benedict. Not that Dean would entirely mind, if it was for Luna he would agree with anything. Plus it would be more time to spend with Dean, travelling the states for a little, seeing if that's what she really wanted to do. She had never been to the States before, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't wonder would it would be like. Even if she stayed in one spot, she would be close to Dean—but so far away from Benedict and her family. Sighing she wrapped her arm around Dean and snuggled closer.

“Benedict asked me a strange question today,” Waverly tested the waters.

“Oh? What was that?”

“Benedict asked—wants me to go to Boston with him,” Dean tensed under her, she slowly rubbed his side to calm him down “He's filming for a month and wants Luna to be around.”

“And you're telling me you said yes right?” Dean turned his head quickly not quite glaring at her.

Maybe she was wrong, he wouldn't take it nicely. “I thought it would give him a great opportunity to be with Luna in these early stages.”

“I suppose,” He breathed out calming down, before he bit his lip thinking “Next month huh? Boston?”

“Dean what's wrong?”

“Nothing, just that, I'll be in Boston at the end of the month.”

“Really?” Waverly sat up excitedly, maybe she wouldn't have to travel too far with him. He'd be there at the end of the month and they'd go from there “Dean, I was going to suggest travelling with you a bit too! Looks like we won't have to do but a few shows!”

“You think Benedict would mind me being there for or week or so? Wouldn't hurt to drive to the other shows from Boston.” Dean shrugged down at her “As long as he's okay with it, I don't see why I can't do that.”

“Oh he'll be okay with it,” Waverly snuggled back down into his side. How could he not be? Would Benedict expect Waverly to be away from Dean for a month when he would be a state away? A few miles away, she couldn't be that close and not be with him. Waverly decided then that she wouldn't tell Benedict until the week before, already in Boston and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It wasn't the best thing to do, but it would work out.

 

 

Waverly leaned against the wall outside Luna's bedroom door. She was screaming her head off, the pitch perfect through the door. Waverly couldn't do anything, Luna had been doing this most of the day. It was probably just the new surroundings, unfamiliar smells and the fact her ears might've popped on the plane and not readjusted. She didn't know what to do, she looked on line and couldn't find anything too helpful. She tried to settle her in her temporary home, putting out boxes of toys that were shipped over and familiar, bed cloths that still smelt of home. Nothing seemed to be working. Waverly was on her last nerve, she was hoping Luna would scream herself to sleep at this point.

Pulling herself away from the wall Waverly walked down the stairs onto the first floor. The crying was muffled, only just by the ceiling. Walking into the living room she sat on the couch, clutched a pillow to her chest and laid down. They had barely been in Boston for twelve hours. They arrived early in the morning, before Benedict even arrived. While they were sleeping he was already in and out of the house and out filming. A note was all the notice she got, and a vague answer on when he would be home that day. She was alone, Dean wouldn't be with her for another two weeks and Ben would be filming most of the first week. Closing her eyes she tried to block out her baby's crying and her loneliness.

Benedict ran his fingers through his hair constantly as he walked up to the rented house. It still felt like his hair was stuck in it's pouffe, he hated it, but that’s what happens when you pick a period picture. He laughed as he opened the door, the house was silent. No Luna laughing, no TV blaring, not even a smell of cooking in the kitchen. It was dinner time but the house wasn't moving. He threw his bag down and walked into the front room, it was empty except for a few suitcases and boxes that needed to be unpacked. He went into the back of the house and found Waverly curled up in the foetal position on the couch, clutching a pillow to her stomach like a life line. He walked quickly over to her and sat carefully on the couch. Ben wanted to lean down and kiss her awake, his face was inches from hers but instead he brushed the hair back from her face and whispered her name.

“Ben,” Groggily, Waverly didn't open her eyes but clutched the pillow closer to her chest. “Thank God you're home, it's been awful.”

“What's wrong? Is Luna okay?” Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, she didn't resist. Waverly dropped the pillow and curl up closer to him. “Some thing’s wrong what is it?”

“Luna screamed and cried all day. She slept through the night-so to speak, but she wouldn't stop screaming,” Waverly cried shaking her head. “I couldn't do anything, no toy, article of clothing, favourite blanket or bottle would get her to stop.”

“Well she's quiet now,” Ben supplied.

“I let her scream herself to sleep,” Waverly felt like clutching at her hair and screaming herself. She felt like she was an awful mother, who couldn't even control her daughter. “What's wrong with me I can't even help my child.”

“It's a new situation, she's fine, she's quiet now and sleeping,” Ben soothed her. “Let's go check on her shall we? She's probably hungry.”

“She's finally quiet Ben,” Waverly buried her head further into his chest. It was her first real test as a mother and she couldn't do anything. Hadley had no support, Dean couldn't do anything states away, and Ben couldn't run away from the set to help her. She was alone and she failed. “I don't want to touch her.”

“Waverly, c'mon now,” Ben stood up with her in his arms, and placed her lightly on the floor. She gripped his shirt and shook her head “Waverly, stop being so silly, you did what you thought was best. Let's go wake up our daughter for dinner yeah?”

 

 

“Maybe you should come to the set with me tomorrow,” Ben picked at his food as Waverly fed Luna. He had been thinking about it since Waverly mentioned them being alone. He didn't want to risk their secret coming out so soon, but if Waverly was going to be like that after one day he didn't know how she would seem after times by herself.

“Do you really want that? Or do you just want to watch me?” Waverly asked quietly. Maybe she made a mistake of agreeing to come with him. The baby was still too young, she needed stability.

“Waverly don't be that like, it's just the first day, Luna just need some familiarity. Being around me should help, she'll be okay after a few days then you'll be able to be in the house, go out around town.” Benedict smiled. Waverly sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes with one hand as the other held Luna's bottle. “Just admit that I'm right.”

“I know your right,” Waverly put the empty bottle on the table as she burped Luna. “She's in a completely unfamiliar place of course having her father around her as well as her mother is going to help. But don't you think putting her in that kind of situation is right? Especially now?”

“What situation?”

“I mean the world knowing you have a daughter.”

“Why would that matter? I love her, why wouldn't I want them to know?”

“They don't know about Jenna.”

“That's different,” Ben snapped. He couldn't look at Waverly, he was trying to let her show that Jenna didn't matter. Shouldn't matter to either of them, it would only be a matter of time before something happened, and they wouldn't be married. Benedict was planting all the seeds he could. The flower just wasn't blooming yet. “We'll be careful.”

“Like last time?” Waverly asked quietly, she caught Benedict off guard. Guilt flashed before he was able to school his face. Last time didn't work out well, it's was brought them to this point. Almost hatred, contempt and a child that was holding them together.

“Last time—we learned our lesson.”

“We?”

“I did, I promise I won't do anything like that, please. I'll make all the right calls, get everything sorted out. You and Luna will be protected, I promise it. I swear it. I'll never let anything happen to you two,” Ben pledged to the two he loved the most in the world. “It'll be okay, I don't have too much to do, it'll be in the morning and then we'll drive away promise.”

“Alright, we'll go.” Waverly sighed. She really didn't want to be on another set surrounded by fans and cameras but they had learned from their last incident. It's not like she looked terribly alike to her former self. Her hair was once more completely natural in colour and longer. She had put on some baby weight that she didn't really mind not getting rid of. It wouldn't be too bad, Luna would just need some toys and extra clothing. It could work, then Waverly could keep Luna at home and be able to do things without Benedict.

 

Benedict rushed across the back lot of the set, it wasn't too packed for the day. Luckily with his unique make up he hadn't drawn too much attention from the fans. It wouldn't be long though, Ben knew, before the fans came running and it wouldn't be good for Waverly and Luna to be around. Even though he had told Waverly earlier in the week that it wouldn't bother him if their secret go out, he was lying. It was perfect the way things were, he was able to take them out decently and no one would question it. She was just a friend with a child, she was attached to someone else. If anyone viewed them it was Dean's baby not his. Dean's fans would complain not his. He didn't like feeling that way, but it was better that way.

He ran up the short steps into his three way and opened the door quietly. He was about to yell out for Waverly when he noticed her on the couch. Splayed out laying down with Luna, clad only in a nappy, laying on top of her. Her thumb in her mouth sleeping peacefully. Benedict couldn't help but smile, even though they had tried to have both Waverly and himself around Luna most of the time, Luna still wasn't reacting all that well to her new location. This was the first time in almost a week that Luna was sleeping peacefully. All she needed was to settle down. He knelt down next to them, his hand hesitated over her forehead before pushing the hair out of her face.

“My girls,” He smiled as Waverly opened her eyes groggily. He quickly moved his hand to his side so she wouldn't see. “I see you didn't have any trouble putting her down for this nap.”

“I think she's as exhausted as me,” Waverly grinned glancing at Luna who hadn't moved at the sound of her father's voice. She breathed out a sigh of relief “Now I just have to lay here through her entire nap. I'm okay with that, I'm exhausted.”

“I told you that I can get up some times during the night and rock her back to bed if she gets fussy again,” Benedict sighed resting his chin on his knees. This was supposed to be bonding time with his daughter, but she was spending more time screaming her lungs out and Waverly keeping him at arms length. “I can take care of her, let me take care of her.”

“I know you can.”

“But?”

“No but, not really, I just it's hard for me you know?” Waverly shook her head lightly and looked away from Benedict. She wanted Luna to be close with Ben, more than anything, but she didn't want her to be so dependant that she would scream and cry when she was away from him. Waverly didn't want to admit it to Benedict, but she had a feeling that Luna was crying because she knew Dean was missing. A familiar presence was gone. If Waverly told that to Ben it would break his heart. “I'm trying to prove I can do this by myself.”

“Well I'm pretty sure the reason you came to Boston with me is so you didn't,” Ben grinned resting his chin on the couch. His face was inches from hers as she smiled at him turning her head back towards him. It took all his will power not to pull her into a kiss. He started to lean forward as Luna let out a weak cry from Waverly's chest. In an instant Benedict picked her up from her mother and cradled her.

Waverly sat up quickly but Benedict waved her away as he cooed and walked along the small hallway in the trailer. Luna reached out for her father as Benedict buried his face in her chest giving her raspberry kisses. Waverly smiled up at them as they plop down on the couch next to them. Curling her feet under her she leans against Benedict as she kisses her daughter.

“All she needed was her daddy,” Benedict smiled at Waverly, she rolled her eyes as she grabbed Luna's clothing that she couldn't get on her wiggling baby before their impromptu nap. Ben dressed his daughter carefully in a light dress. “Bit fancy for staying in a trailer isn't it?”

“She hasn't had an occasion to wear half the clothing that she has, why not just throw one on her?” Waverly shrugged leaning back against Benedict. This felt natural, the perfect family picture. But Waverly's heart ached for Dean, it had been two weeks since she had seen him in person. He hadn't been able to Skype her this week, he was in constant demand backstage and out. She had called him last night the conversation was long and he sounded exhausted. He had been running himself ragged and nothing that Waverly said would get him to slow down. Dean was wired, and would continue to be until he did something stupid.

“What's wrong Waverly?” Benedict asked stirring her out of her reverie. She shrugged and wouldn't look at him. To Ben that meant she was thinking about Dean, missing him. Just when he thought they were having a nice family moment Dean was always in the foreground. “You'll seem him soon I suppose?”

“Next week in fact,” Waverly supplied quickly as she pushed herself off the the couch. She was feeling restless all of a sudden. She needed, wanted, to run around Boston screaming all her problems to the people on the streets.

“Are you going to visit him?” Ben asked carefully. The news was a surprise, he figured she would go visit him but a little warning would've been nice because Luna would be going with her of course.

“No,” Worrying her lip Waverly couldn't look at him. They were getting along so well, not quiet like they used to but it was enjoyable. Waverly knew with Dean in the mix again Ben would get defensive and she didn't want to witness a tug of war between them. “He's going to be in Boston. I'd hoped you would be okay with him staying with us for a week. He would be able to travel around to the rest of his shows.”

Waverly turned around slowly, Benedict stared at her blankly. “I can't exactly say no can I?”

“You could.”

“I won't,” Benedict sighed “I can't stop you from seeing him, you're a big girl. And stop being afraid that I'm going to keep Luna from Dean.”

“I'm not, I just. Things have been going different for us, I'm—I didn't know if you would think Dean being in the picture would ruin it.”

“Things are going different, we're learning to co-parents that's all it is. We're growing and learning together. That's all it is.”

Benedict couldn't believe he could say that with a straight face. They were growing together, he felt them getting closer. A week ago she wouldn't rest her head on his shoulder, or allow him to be that close to her until she was handing over the baby to him. But he couldn't tell that to her. He was married, sort of, and she was engaged. He shouldn't be encouraging this kind of reaction between them but he couldn't help it, he wanted her more than ever. Mind, body and soul, he couldn't live without her. Couldn't breath without her, he loved her more than ever. But he didn't feel it from her, he felt nothing. Not even resentment. He couldn't figure out what she was feeling. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

 

 

“Have you ever seen what Dean does for a living?” Benedict asked the afternoon that Dean would be joining them in the house. Ben had done his research once he found out about Waverly's fiancée, after he found out the baby was his. How could he not? The man would be around Luna all the time. While he did have a questionable past and job, he could find nothing on the man at present. It almost made him angry.

“Glimpses,” Waverly shrugged feeding Luna her second bottle of the day. She had been up with her most of the morning, since four am, she really didn't want to get into an argument about Dean's job right now. “Why does it matter?”

“No, no, I've just heard some stuff from some of the extras around and how there's that big show tonight. You didn't want to see it?”

“Not really, Dean knows that I don't really want to see him doing that to himself.”

“What if we watched it? I'm intrigued really, I want to see this,” Ben smiled as Waverly shook her head. “I know you want to, it couldn't hurt could it?”

“I suppose it couldn't, I'm not going to see him but for a few minutes today. Yeah okay, why not?” Waverly put down the bottle and and started to walk around the kitchen trying to burp Luna. “I'm gonna go put her down for her nap. Dean should be here within the hour, so I'll be back down.”

Benedict waved her off as he studied his lines for the day. Waverly walked slowly up the stairs into Luna's nursery. The baby was already out cold over her shoulder, so she laid her carefully down in her crib before pulling a blanket over her lower body. This was supposed to be a nice get away, but Waverly seemed to be getting less sleep by the day. Luna was such a good newborn, she couldn't understand why she would be getting so restless now. Waverly yawned widely as she shut the door quietly and stumbled across the hall to her room. Laying down on her bed she reached over and turned on the baby monitor, she would be able to get a quick rest before Dean arrived.

Half hour later Benedict heard the door bell ring and pushed himself away from the kitchen table. He had the day off of filming and was planning on just relaxing around the house, maybe check out a few sights. The crew promised to take him to a Red Sox game later on in the week, so he would avoid the sights in the area until later. He could tell it was Dean standing awkwardly on the front stoop, he was surprised that Waverly hadn't come rushing down the stairs to greet him. Drawing open the door Ben put on his best smile for the younger man. He took in his casual stance and his mound of luggage.

“Moving in?”

“No,” Dean sighed dropping a bag from his shoulder. “Gear bag, cloths bag, toy bag. I normally have more but I actually had a chance to go home before I came here.”

“You need help?”

“I got it. How are my girls?” Dean asked casually as he dragged the last back into the foyer.

Ben clenched his fist so hard he felt his nails digging into his palm, he had no right to react that way. But hearing Dean say that made his heartache and his jaw clench “Fine, Luna's sleeping, I'm not too sure where Waverly is. She was excited to see you, I thought she'd be sitting in the front room waiting.”

“She upstairs?”

“Suppose so, first door on your left. Across the way is Luna.”

Dean didn't reply but bolted up the stairs taking two at a time like a child. He couldn't wait to see Waverly and Luna. Every week that spent apart felt longer and longer. He rather enjoyed not having to travel twelve hours by plane to get to her this time. Her door was opened, she lay asleep on the bed curled up on her side of the bed. Dean grinned broadly as he toed off his shoes and lay down beside her. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

“Dean?” She mumbled, before sitting up quickly head butting him.

“Ow!” Dean leaned back from her, she cupped his face and kissed his forehead repeatedly “I suppose it's a good thing I'm used to that.”

“Oh Dean, I'm sorry, you startled me.” She continued to pepper kisses on his face.

“Well, the kisses are a nice apology so it's alright,” He took her hand in his and kissed the inside of her wrist. Waverly settled back down, laughing quietly to herself. “Are you alright.”

“You're here, I'm prefect.”

“Before I got here,” Dean frowned down at her as she shrugged pulling him down to share her pillow. He brushed the hair from her face again, she was purposely trying to block her from him. Dean didn't realize how bad it was. “What's wrong? You're able to hide it over the phone and video chat but not here.”

“Luna's just being, fussy. I can't control her, I try to get her onto a routine and it doesn't work. Benedict can't even put her to sleep or anything. Her going to sleep right now is a first in a few days. It's on and off, Dean I don't know what to do.” Waverly pulled him closer as he rubbed her back lightly.

“It's probably just colic darling,” Dean shook his head lightly “It happens, it'll go away soon. We just had her travel so think that it's her not adjusting. It'll be okay, there's a few things I've read that can help it.”

“You've been reading baby books?” Waverly grinned up at him surprised.

“Of course, I know you said you were having trouble with her crying. I looked it up.”

“You really are a great Dad,” Waverly kissed him lightly. “When do you have to be at the arena?”

“I'm late already,” He sighed, leaning forward he kissed her deeply. “I'll be home no later than midnight, I'll try to get out early. But they said they wanted to talk to me about something too.”

“What did you do?”

“Oh nothing,” He kissed her quickly again before sliding off the bed “I'm gonna peek in at Luna then run.”

“Good luck.”

Dean grinned as he slid out the door. Waverly laid back on the bed stretching out her arms across the bed. Why didn't she think about Luna possibly being colicky? For two weeks she had been dealing with the screaming and crying, and it was simple. Waverly sighed, grabbing a pillow placing it over her face she screamed. She had felt like an inadequate mother the last couple of weeks and this had proven it. She left the pillow over her face as she heard a knock on the door.

“What do you want Ben?”

“Dean left.”

“Thanks.”

“You alright?”

“Do I look it?”

“Did he say something to you?” She felt the bed shift as he sat down next to her. He removed the pillow from her face to look at her. “Did you fight?”

“She has colic Ben, two weeks our baby has been crying. Dean pops up and gives the solution. I feel like an idiot.” Waverly shook her head throwing her hands up in the air. “Why didn't we think of it.”

“Don’t worry about it,let's spend the time she's sleeping to see how we can make it better for her? Then we'll go out to dinner come back in time to watch Dean tonight. I'll be great.” Ben leaned down and pecked her quickly on the forehead before getting off the bed “Now get up, get dressed for dinner.”

Waverly laughed quietly as she pushed herself off the bed and bounded over to her closet. It was chilly some nights, it was probably better to wear jeans. She started flinging cloths out of her closet, she needed to dress for the night but she also wanted to dress for when Dean returned. Waverly wanted to show him how proud she was of him, that she loved him more for risking his life day in and day out. Slipping off a t-shirt she slipped into a tunic and a pair of ripped jeans, she ran out of the room and down to Benedict's to solve their daughter’s problems.

 

 

Benedict plopped next down to Waverly on the couch as he handed over the bowl of popcorn he just made. Anything to make it interesting and keep her close. Ben had a feeling she wasn't going to react too well to this, if she didn't scream out in the middle of it all he would consider it a success. He knew they had to sit through some other stuff but he didn't expect to sit there for almost an hour and not fully understand what was going on. He would ask Waverly some questions, and she would only know the vaguest answers. He didn't mind it all that much, he would figure most out in the end. Once Dean's segment started, Ben noticed that Waverly set up straighter and paid more attention. As his music hit she was as tight as a bow string.

“Has he told you anything?”

Waverly only shook her head in reply. Benedict had never seen her more focused. Even when Dean wasn't on the screen he knew she was looking for him in the corners to make sure he was alright. Any little spot he was in she would jump, luckily nothing bad had happened. She almost jumped out of her seat once he got kicked in the face and fell. Ben had to grab her shoulder and hold her in place. He had a feeling the worst was yet to come. Everyone else had some type of major wreck, for Dean it was only a matter of time. The second Dean scaled that ladder Ben knew that was it. Waverly's hands clenched the popcorn ignored on her lap she could only watch in dismay. Up and over they went, Dean doing a one-eighty flip once he landed.

“DEAN!” Waverly stood up and screamed at the TV.

“Waverly!” Ben grabbed her by her arm to pull her back to the couch but she wouldn't move she was rooted to her spot. “The baby is asleep.”

Waverly ignored him and stared, reacting even worse when they showed it again from a different angle. This time he stood up and brought her back to the couch, trying not to crunch the popcorn into the carpet.

“Look he's up he's fine,” Ben held her lightly by the shoulders so she wouldn't move. The fall did look bad, but he was surprised at Dean's resilience. “Calm down.” Barely a minute passed before Dean was back. “See look fine, he's moving he's good.”

“No, no look, his arm--” Waverly didn't know how to react was he really injured, was he faking it. She couldn't tell, her heart was in her throat, why didn't she tell him she was going to watch. He could've warned her if he was going to be doing something like that. She didn't know. They took him out, they took him again. Waverly bit her lip and looked desperately at Benedict. “It's not real is it? He's not really hurt.”

“I couldn't tell you Waverly,” Benedict could only shrug helplessly.

“I don't want to watch any more,” She picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Waverly sat there stone faced staring at the blackened TV. “He can't be hurt, it's no, he's fine.”

“Just don't dwell on it, it's written in. Let's clean up the popcorn, get ready for bed and you can see him in a few hours. It'll be alright.” Ben had to pick up Waverly from the couch as she nodded wordlessly picking up the forgotten bowl.

 

An hour later Waverly fell asleep on the couch in the front room, she tried to sleep in her room but she couldn't shake the images from her head. Waverly wanted to see Dean first thing to make sure he was alright, and that nothing happened. The door opened and the foyer light clicked on, Waverly was up in a flash. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light as Dean stood still in his match clothing with his leather jacket draped around the injured arm. Gasping Waverly pushed herself off the couch and launched herself into Dean's arms. He was startled at first, staring down at her in disbelief, before he kissed her wrapping his good arm around her. 

“What's this for?” Dean broke the embrace pushing her away with his right hand.

“You're an arse you know that right?” Waverly pushed him in his left shoulder, he hissed grabbing it lightly. “I knew it!”

“What?”

“You really did hurt yourself!”

“Old injury it happens, I—wait, what do you mean you knew it?”

“I saw you! I saw it all, the fall, your shoulder why didn't you tell me?” Waverly tried not to scream at him. She didn't want to wake the baby or Benedict. She didn't really want Benedict to know how badly she was taking this.

“Waverly it's fine,” Dean tried to grab her shoulders but he could barely extend his left arm. Instead he cupped her cheek with his good hand “I dislocated it a while ago, didn't get proper attention. It slips from time to time, it's alright.”

“It's not alright, I thought you were seriously injured, a phone call would've been nice.”

“I didn't know you were watching, what did you expect me to do? Call you up and say 'Darling, I re-dislocated my shoulder, but I'm okay?'”

“Thought would've been nice.”

“Where's this coming from? You've never acted like this before?”

“Everything alright?” Benedict's voice seemed to encompass the entrance of the house. Waverly turned around and glared up at Benedict. He stood above them, arms across his chest almost grimacing at the couple.

Waverly wanted to hiss and scream at him. Dean tensed up and his good arm raised to put his hand on Waverly's back. Quickly she walked up the stairs past Benedict who stood looking down at Dean. He didn't have to ask again, he knew where this was coming from, it was simple. Waverly had never shown any interest in his work, caution yes, anything big that was gonna happen possibly. But now, Benedict is in the same town as a show and suddenly she has to watch it.

Benedict walked down the few steps to stand in front of him. Benedict was taller than Dean by a few inches but stood on the steps so he could tower over him, trying to intimidate him. It would take much more than height to do that he knew. Benedict didn't know what to say to him, what could he say that Waverly wouldn’t say to him in the next couple of days. Dean blinked up at Benedict. Ben had a good ten years on Dean but didn't want to sound like a chastising father. “Don't you ever, cause her that much pain again.”

“Never,” Dean left his bag on the foyer floor as he rushed up the stairs to go find Waverly.

 

 


End file.
